Recruiting the Jabberjay (A Catching Fire Fanfiction)
by EverlarkerSwiftie13
Summary: Newly engaged mentors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are blamed for the upcoming rebellion. President Snow had warned Katniss many times. As hard as she tries she cannot douse the flames. So if you can't neaten up the situation what do you do? Solve it of course. Katniss and Peeta mentor the District 12 tributes into becoming rebellious tributes.
1. Engaged

A smile creeps onto my lips as Peeta places my engagment ring on my finger. I flex out my fingers admiring it. "It's...beautiful." I stutter breathlessly. And it is.

"No, you're beautiful," Peeta corrects me.

"Oh, shut up," I say with a light laugh. The kind Prim only could draw out of me, but now it seems Peeta's learnt this method. I used to think Prim was the only person I was certain I loved. But now Peeta's been added to this list.

"It's true," he says tucking a loose strand of hair behind my right ear. Instantaneously, I take his face in my hands and kiss him. His fingers curl around the back of my neck gently but passionately .It feels so good, too good that I forget about the rebellion for the first time. That's not my life anymore. Peeta's my life now.

"I love you so much." I demand as if he doesn't know already. I slip his hand into mine and our fingers interlock. I know he's too good for me. But I'm too in love with him to prey on the fact. Love drives people to insanity, I guess.

"Well, obviously. Why else would we be engaged? Seriously Katniss!" he informs me with that touch of sarcasm. The sort of sarcasm he could never use with me because of our previous predicament. I don't feel so good about winning the Games but at least we're safe and sound for a while until the rebellion sparks higher.

"You are my life now. You're the only reason I'm alive. Without you, I'd be dead." he words perfectly as I struggle to think of an equally well-worded answer. He is my life. I am his life. We are perfect for each other. Either way, he's the better person. I killed lots of people in the Games. They might of been Careers, but they are still human beings.

"No you are." I insist. _And it's true._

I pull him in for another passionate kiss. I grasp the hair on the back of his head and grab it tightly. I kiss him again, satisfying my newly found sensation. Everything seems perfect for a moment. The silence, my fiance right here at my side, my new status and the clear summer air. And then Gale bursts through the door.


	2. Reaping Lily

I sit on the carved wooden chair, my feet barely touching the ground. In a few minutes Effie Trinket, my old escort, will call out the names of the two children Peeta and I will have to mentor. I feel very anxious because Prim's name is in that dreaded reaping ball. All I can think about is that slip of paper in that glass ball.

I am dressed in a soft yellow summer dress with pumps. It's very hot in the town square. I wish my father was here to take me swimming in the lake in the woods . I miss him so much it hurts.

Effie, with a pastel blue wig, burst through the door of the Justice Building. She hops in her ridiciulous strappy heels to the microphone stand. She taps it twice to check if its working. The sound booms into my ears echoingly. "Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be _ever _in your favour."

She bats her false blue eyelashes and takes off one of her velvet sea – green gloves. "Now, which lucky lady will get a ticket to the Quarter Quell? Let's see shall we." She spins her hand flamboyantly around the large glass ball that no longer contains my name. The name Primrose Everdeen is bouncing around my skull like crazy.

She takes a slip of paper and smooths it. "Lily Hawthorne." What. No. It can't be true. Because I will have to mentor Gale and Madge's daughter. Oh my god. She walks onto the stage slowly.

She has olive skin and straight brown hair. She resembles Gale so much it is painful to think she might die. Gale will never forgive me if she does. It feels so bad inside I want to throw up. _Why her? _I think

"Also as an exciting surprise." Effie sings. "Instead of the male tribute, two mentors, one male, one female will be reaped." I am going back into the arena. I cannot think straight. I think I was fainting but Peeta has caught me. "Katniss." He says shaking me worried. " I'm OK," I say dizzy. "Ladies first." Everyone isn't anxious because they know the name is "Katniss Everdeen." I walk onto the stage shaking. Everyone's eyes are locked on me which I find quite haunting. " I see you are going to experience this fun again." Effie says happily. "So Katniss is there anything you'd like to say." I shake my head with sorrow and I just want to cry.

I want to cry but this would not be good. Effie puts her powdered , shivering hand into the ball. "Haymitch Abernathy." She says clearly annoyed. "I volunteer." Peeta says pushing his way to the front. He didn't do it for Haymitch.

He did it to save me. He wants to protect me. As he walks up onto the stage I can she that he's more concerned than I am. His dark brown eyes catch are looking at me and I give him a plain look. I cannot let my fear show.

"Here are our Tributes from District Twelve!" Effie cheers. " Lily Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Everyone in the crowd cheers expect for Prim, my mom, Gale and Madge who are frozen in some sort of dead state. In order for me to keep Peeta alive me and Lily must die. I feel a shiver run down my spine. _He is not going to die._


End file.
